pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP095: Battling The Generation Gap!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Back in the past, Johanna had her Glameow use Iron Tail to attack a Delcatty, knocking it down. However, Delcatty disappears and appears near Glameow, using Shock Wave to sparkle. Time is up and Johanna's challenger, Lila, wins. Johanna congratulated Lila, who put up a good fight. Dawn contacts her mom, Johanna, who reports she won a lot of battles, but Lila ended her winning streak. Ash wonders who Lila is, so Dawn shows him a magazine of Lila, explaining she is a PokéStylist. Johanna reports after she lost to Lila, Lila retired from Contests and eventually became a known PokéStylist. Brock remembers her store is in Celestic Town, inspiring Dawn to visit the shop. Dawn and Brock leave Ash, who tries to think of a strategy to defeat Fantina. Brock and Dawn visit the shop, seeing Lila designed Wallace's stage costume. Dawn asks the merchant if Lila is around, but is told she is absent for the day. Ash manages to inspire his Pokémon to think of a way to beat Fantina's Hypnosis, but manages to make them asleep instead. At the Contest Hall, Marian greets the audience, as Dawn tries to prepare herself. A woman passes by and notices Dawn's hair messed up, so she fixes it for Dawn. Dawn thanks the woman, who is actually Lila. Lila recognizes Dawn as Johanna's daughter before being pulled by her own bodyguard. After presenting the judges, Marian shows the first contestant: Lila. Dawn is shocked to hear she has to fight her mom's rival. Lila sends out her Cherrim, who uses Magical Leaf, followed with Sunny Day, to create a floating image of a flower. Dawn sees Lila is powerful, but also her opponent. After some performances, Jessie, playing as Jessilina, dressed similar to Fantina, sends out her Yanmega. Yanmega gusts her in mid air and causes her to levitate with Silver Wind. James and Meowth are displeased, seeing her imitation of Fantina has failed. Next is Dawn, who sends Buneary to bounce. Buneary spins and uses Ice Beam and slides down, using Dizzy Punch to slide on her ears. Buneary is starting to spin too much, so Dawn catches her before something happens. Dawn comes to the waiting room and finds Lila talking to Johanna. Dawn thinks the battle between those two was exciting. Lila replies it was important as well, for when she won her fourth ribbon, she wondered to take the path of a Coordinator or a PokéStylist. An opportunity to learn how to be a PokéStylist appeared, and with Johanna's advice, she went abroad to become a PokéStylist, while Johanna focused to become a Top-Coordinator. However, seeing Dawn battling on TV, Lila was inspired to participate in the Contest one more time to win the fifth ribbon. However, she wants to see how Dawn is battling, just as she saw Johanna battling. Afterwards, the screen displays the next eight Coordinators going into the next round. Dawn and Lila are among them, shocking Jessie she is not among them. Dawn decides to use Ambipom for battles ahead. After winning the four battles, Dawn faces Lila. Dawn knows her mother is watching, but decides to relax, since she can try again if she loses this battle against Lila, who won the battle against Dawn's mother. Dawn sends Ambipom against Lila's Delcatty. Ambipom uses Swift, but hits Delcatty's Substitute. Delcatty wraps itself and uses Shock Wave, hitting Ambipom, creating an image of a flower. Johanna is excited, seeing Lila has not changed her fiery charm. Ambipom uses Double Team, going out of Delcatty's grasp and hits it with Focus Punch. However, Ambipom gets infatuated by Delcatty's Cute Charm. Delcatty sings out, putting Ambipom to sleep. Delcatty hits Ambipom with Iron Tail, who is still asleep. Delcatty uses Shock Wave, inflicting more damage. However, Ambipom wakes up and uses Swift, but hits a Substitute. Ambipom uses Double Hit, attacking Delcatty, but is affected by Cute Charm. Ambipom uses Double Team, surrounding Delcatty. Delcatty uses Sing, but affects only illusions, while the real Ambipom hits Delcatty with Double Hit. Ambipom uses Swift, hitting Delcatty and its Substitute. Delcatty uses Shock Wave against Ambipom's Swift, colliding the attacks with each other. However, the Swift attacks hits Delcatty, slamming him down. Time is up and Dawn wins, having more points left than Lila. Dawn hugs Ambipom for the victory, while Lila thanks Delcatty for the battle. Lila congratulates Dawn, who receives her third ribbon. Later, Lila invites the heroes into her shop, showing them they can take whatever they like. Dawn admires Lila's merchandise, while Brock and Ash have picked new clothes. Ash admits he also learned how to counter Fantina's strategy. Debuts Pokémon Cherrim Trivia *The song "Oración", music from Destiny Deoxys, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and The Rise of Darkrai are used as background music. *Music from Pikachu & Pichu can be heard during Jessie's appeals performance. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Starly *James and Meowth wore the same outfits they wore in Gymbaliar!. *The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "bridging the generation gap". Mistakes *In one scene, when Lila's bodyguard pulled her away, the ribbons on Dawn's dress disappear. *At one point after Lila made her appeal Cherrim posed, the viewer can see a line running down its flower petal giving it the impression it has two flowers on its head instead of one. *The status ailment Attraction does not wear off on its own in the games: the afflicted Pokémon must be switched out or the one who inflicted it must be removed from battle. Gallery Ash's Pokémon take a nap DP095 2.jpg Lila fixes Dawn's hair DP095 3.jpg Cherrim's performance DP095 4.jpg Buneary's Dizzy Punch causes her to slide DP095 5.jpg Dawn got into the next round DP095 6.jpg Delcatty used Shockwave DP095 7.jpg The dazzling performance caused by Shock Wave DP095 8.jpg Ambipom used Focus Punch with Double Team DP095 9.jpg Ambipom used Double Hit while charmed AshPikadress.jpg DP095 10.jpg The heroes chose their new looks }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Dawn receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume